


How it's been Going

by Grace_lynn



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Character Study, Emotionally constipated kyoutani kentarou, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pining Kyoutani Kentarou, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, The Author Regrets Nothing, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend, protective yahaba shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_lynn/pseuds/Grace_lynn
Summary: I was inspired by 'Don't mess with Kyoutani' by RealReggietales please go check them out! I really love this ship but don't see enough books on it. so I'll write my own lol.Kyoutani is a omega but he doesn't act like it, and to him Yahaba doesn't act like an alpha.He finds out that Yahaba is actually a good alpha and only becomes a true alpha when it comes to Kyoutani, He's not complaining though.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. How it Started

Kyoutani was described as an “A-typical Omega”

Well, he was described as an a-typical omega by those who knew he was an omega. It wasn’t like he tried to hide it, he was open and honest about it. But people didn't ask, they didn’t question his  light floral scent which is feminine, soft and subtly sweet, but his scent was light, feathery and was not as prominent as others scents. They didn't take into account his smaller stature. They just saw his appearance, his permanent scowl and his lack of social skills, they saw his temper and labeled him an alpha. 

But as he entered his second year, people were starting to unravel the fact that Kyoutani was an omega. He had technically been on the volleyball team, with his name on the roaster sheet and had attended one or two of the actual games. Although he was only at a handful of practices, he was still a member of the team. The team knew of his second gender because it was plain as day on the roaster sheet, and they had to tell the team when they entered their applications for the club. The team knew and didn't think much of it. Didn't talk about it cause what was there to talk about? An omegan team member wasn't actually ever there? 

It wasn't til second year when he had rejoined the team of the new omegan captain and his alpha vice captain cornered him. And continued to corner him for two weeks, everyday at lunch and after school before practice. The first week was hell, Oikawa was fitting into his captain roll a little well, he was stubborn and bossy and Iwaizumi didn't do much to help, just reign him in if he became too much for their kouhai. Oikawa told him that his name was still on the roster and Kyotani officially had to come because the omega was a better captain than last years, he would not stand for his team mate to not be on the court. Not when Kyoutani had such potential. Still he refused. 

Now if the omega thought week one was hell, looking back week two was the whole reason he gave in. Oikawa had switched tactics when he refused for the 8th time that week. Kyotaini was sure that on monday he would be left alone, that was definitely not the case. Oikawa had started whining non stop for the second week, not begging but just whining. Iwaizumi was the one to all but beg Kyoutani on that friday. 

“You don't understand, you only hear half of it, I have to listen to him everyday, throughout practices and on the way home, when we study, he just doesn't stop. I swear please just come back for my sanity.” 

After that Kyoutani agreed he would come back if the alpha could beat him. It was a weird obsession that Kyoutani had. Maybe it was because everyone adopted the idea he was an alpha so he felt the need to show that he could be an alpha if his biology didn't say differently. Iwaizumi beat him in arm wrestling, he won by a long shot. That following monday he was back in the gym. 

Nobody mentioned it, they didn't want to say something and offend him in some way, they didn't want him to leave again, not when Oikawa had a shit eating grin and was looking so smug and was finally quiet for once. Finally proud of himself for getting everyone together, and proving to himself that he was a good captain. 

Iwaizumi said to Kyotani once that Oikawa had his doubts about being a good captain because of his second gender, and what others must think about him or the team. Even though everyone knew he was going to be the perfect captain, Oikawa had somehow got it in his head that if he could bring the one team member that wasn't ever there back to practice and made the team and whole and final team that it proved to the other that he was a cablabe omega and was an unquestionable captain. 

Kyoutani didn't really understand it and Iwaizumi just shrugged. 

Practices were rough. Not because of the work, or the hours, or the muscles sores, it was none of that, it was the tension. Everyone walked on eggshells around him. He hated it. There were only three people that didn't. Oikawa trotted around and even gave him a weird nickname, called him “Mad dog chan” 

He was the captain and a fellow omega, he was not scared of Kyoutani but he was maybe a little frustrated at the fact that the other omega held no care for him and only really listened or took any kind or orders from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was the only person Kyoutani can say he held respect for in those first early months of rejoining. Because Iwaizumi was an alpha that held his word and didn't back down. He knew that Kyoutani was an omega yet didn't treat him like he was lesser, accepted every rematch and every challenge and treated him like an equal. And the third person. Well it wasn't one of their upperclassmen but was someone in his grade, this person was the reason for most of the tenison. 

Yahaba Shigeru, a Second year Alpha. Although in Kyoutani’s opinion he didn't act like much of an alpha. His only alpha qualities were his height, scent and his determination and his blunt directness. He had no brain to mouth filter. He called Kyoutani out more than once, on a daily basis. They glared and yelled at each other and it got physical once or twice. 

Yahaba was Oikawa’s protege, He trained the younger setter and was teaching him everything. While some people would say that Kyoutani was Iwaizumi’s protege, He was training the younger one in control, and powerful spikes techniques. 

Now he could laugh a little and say that history does repeat itself. Because Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already mated, the dark crescent teeth mark was buried into Oikawa’s pale clear skin on his neck, where his scent gland was. Iwaizumi had a matching one. Although Oikawa’s was always on full display, he showed it off. Iwaizumi didn't show it off but rather in his own way, showed Oikawa off. It was not in the sense of dramatic and full of flair, it was subtle, like how he was always close by or had a hand around his shoulder and waist whenever he could, it was in the way he talked about the omega when he wasn't attached to his hip. 

And by the time Kyoutani was in his third year he had that too, in a sense. 

It all really started when he was subbed into the game against Karasuno. At the time he was pissed, he couldn't tell you why though. Maybe it was cause his heat was just around the corner, maybe it was the hundred of unfamiliar scents and the people that were crowded in one area, maybe it was the asshole of an alpha he met before the game that rubbed in the wrong way, Maybe it was the absolutely dickwad of an alpha that was sitting next to him. Yahaba. 

There were a lot of factors that led to his outburst on the court, he wasn't in a sharing mood, he was in the mood to pound a ball into the floor, he didn't care if it wasn’t meant for him. It wasn't until the brunette with light almost sliver hair had yelled at him, which was not unusual. But this time he shoved him to the wall and got in his face, closer than normal, louder than normal, more dominant than he had been before. He was acting like an Alpha and it left Kyoutani stunned. 

One part of him was mad that this alpha was yelling at him, that another person was getting into his space and had the nerve to shove him against a wall, quite harshly. Another part of him wanted to see more. Yahaba never acted like the stereotypical alpha, he kept his calm and only lost his temper when it came to kyoutani. Yahaba was mostly passive aggressive and although he was blunt and direct he was just being honest. He wasn't built like Iwaizumi but he did have strength, he chose to do nothing with it. He wasn't like an alpha. Yet he was being assertive and overpowering Kyoutani with his scent, finally using his strength and losing his cool, Alpha’s were prideful and Yahaba was finally acting like one. 

Kyoutani wanted to see more of that side of Yahaba. He couldn't tell you why. He blames it on curiosity, and instincts. But once they went home and continued practice a flood gate had opened. Kyoutani and Yahaba’s fights were becoming more and more frequent and more physical. The others were becoming really concerned, and more than once Iwaizumi and Oikawa had interfered. But it was a rush. 

Yahaba was gaining a habit of trying to get Kyotani to submit, it has never worked. But it was fun to have him try. When their fighting and his scent fills the omega’s brain, and Yahaba tries to overpower the other as they yell. The alpha is trying to prove dominance by being louder, stronger, having the more prominent scent. But before Kyouatni could show his neck some one pulled them apart. 

Submitting was a form of respect and a show of power, back a couple hundred years ago omega’s submitted to alphas to show that the alpha had complete control. They submitted to any alpha. Now it was a little different, omega’s had more and more rights and submitting was now done between couples, to show complete trust. It was done to show that the alpha was strong and could protect, also to show that the alpha had made a claim. 

Sure it wasn't just for couples as Kyoutani and Yahaba have showed, Submission was also a sign of control, alphas did it to beta’s and omega’s if they got out of line to show that they were the one in control, it happened a lot in workplaces if things got out of control between two people and alpha (Usually the boss) Would step in and make them both submit, make them go back to what they are doing and more harm done. 

In their case the reason Yahaba trying to get Kyoutani to submit was unclear, maybe he wanted Kyoutani to submit to show that Yahaba was the alpha, maybe it was to show that he was a capable alpha. It was really unclear what he was trying to do. And what he would do if he did ever get the omega to submit. 

It was made a little more clear one day in the locker rooms. The Alpha and Omega were the only ones left in the locker room after practice and of course yahaba had to open his mouth. 

“Ya know today you could have hit more spike in bounds if you took the time to sim a little better, maybe it's your form”

“You serious just dont just the fuck up do you?” 

“Maybe I would if you were actually tired in practice.” 

“Even then you wouldn't. Always have to have some shit to say” 

“I was just saying, it only takes a fraction of a second to change the angle of your swing and then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation” Yahaba pulled his shirt on and was reaching for his left shoe as he spoke. He either knew he was pissing kyoutani off on purpose and didn't care or was just stupid becasue the omega next to him was fuming. 

“Maybe it's not me, maybe it’s your shitty as sets” 

“There nothing wrong with my sets” 

“So are you saying the problem is me?” Kyotani grabbed the front of yahaba’s shirt and pulled him up to face him. The intensity in his eyes and the shit eating grin on Yahaba’s face was enough to push the omega over the edge. He was over this man's shit. He slammed his back against the locker and the alpha grunt from the force. 

“You just don't know when to stop, you dont know when to shut the fuck up, you dont even know how to be an alpha so why should I listen to yo-” but Kyoutani couldn’t exactly finish that sentence. He was grabbed and turned and before he could yelp out at the force he was pushed into the same locker Yahaba was just against, the latter hovering over him. They had switch positions and Kyoutani smirked, he knew he had hit a nerve. 

“What you can call everyone else out on their shit but the second I talk about yours you get pissy.” 

“I'm the alpha here” the brunette with borderline silver hair all but growled out. He was forcing out his scent, it was tinged with anger. Kyoutani could taste the anger and the wounded ego, his head was filled with the scent and the omega in him was rolling around in it. The omega in him was begging to submit, begging to finally give in. But his head was telling him to push a little more, there was no one who was here to break up the fight. 

“What alpha I don’t see one her-” the omega was pulled forward and slammed back to the locker, that was sure to leave a bruise. “Submit Omega” 

“Or what, _Alpha_ ” 

That’s something he’s never said before. He’s never called Yahaba an alpha like that. Not addressing him as that, seriously. Usually it's sarcastic and mocking, this was a challenge. 

Yahaba leaned down, his breath fanned Kyoutani’s skin and when he spoke it caused a malfunction in the omega’s brain. His train of thought stopped everything shut down. The tone he spoke in, the growl that caught at his throat the scent that was now so much closer and more present in his lungs. 

“I could make you mine.” 

It was a clear statement. And it took a second of Kyotani’s brain to come back too. That one sentence was mind boggling. Yahaba just said if Kyoutani does not submit he could make Kyotani his. Which was so far from where he thought this was going. What did he say to that, was he just saying that? Did he actually want to court him or was he just saying that out of instinct?

Currently Yahaba was nosing his neck slowly and he could feel him inhale his scent and exhale. He was frozen, it wasn't like he didnt think about this before. The tenison could easily be seen as sexual tension and honestly Kyoutani had thought that maybe it was. That fights, the submission attempts, the constant staring and glaring. To Kyotani it could have been either out of hatred or because of emotional feelings. He didn't know himself but here he is. 

With an alpha who he doesn't know if they hate him or like him, who just said that he could make him theirs. Why was he mildly aroused? This wasn't the time for that. 

“Nothing to say now?” yahaba said as he rubbed his cheek into the scent gland. It was a way of scenting, Yahaba was scenting him. 

“Are you serious?” 

“About you submitting or about making you mine?” Yahaba pulled back to look him in to eyes, his eyes were blown and dilated. His eyes were the same shade as his hair but you couldn't tell right now. They looked pure obsidian black. 

“I'm not joking” he answered his own question when he saw Kyotani wasn't going to clarify. 

“What would you do if I submitted?” 

“Hmmm” He hummed and leaned back into Kyoutani’s neck. This was uncharted land. This had never happened before and he was starting to feel like his head was heavy, felt the instinct to just lean to the side and bare his neck. To submit. He needed to know what would happen so he could give in. The heavy scent of Yahaba was letting up and it was only guiding him to his instincts even more. What had gotten into this guy? Why do this now. 

When the omega felt a warm wet feeling glide across his scent gland his body reacted before he could stop it and his hand reached for yahaba’s shirt and pulled him closer and the other hand reached up for his hair. 

“I guess either way i'd make you mine,” Yahaba breathes out against the wet patch of skin. Kyotani shivered and he didn't know if it was from the alphas actions or his words. His head was begging to lean to the right and let Yahaba have his way with his neck, His instincts were pulling him to submit and his inner omega would finally stop being so restless being able to finally submit. 

It would be so easy to submit. Yahaba was getting impatient and nipped at the soft skin above the gland, asking him to submit. Kyoutani was flushed and without thinking he did. He gave in. He bowed his head to the right and his eyes fell closed, His inner omega preened and he felt the smile from the alpha against his neck. 

“Does this mean you're mine?” the alpha growled out. It was too much for Kyoutani to handle, his brain was working on instinct once he gave in. His knees felt weak and threatened to fail him and let him fall to the floor. 

The locker room door slammed open with a force and although Kyotani heard it he didn't move. He was floating in the scent of the alpha before him and his brian was fuzzy. He felt Yahaba get pulled from him and he was forced to release his grip from the alpha’s shirt and without the stability of the ther male he collapsed to the floor. His knees gave out. Where was his alpha, he was right there and now his not. His scent was fleeting and it was causing him to feel discomfort. He finally gave in to his instincts and felt so nice so why was his comfort being taken away. 

“Kyotani are you ok?!” Someone was yelling...his head was still so fuzzy but he knew that voice, it was an omega..Oikawa maybe..why wasn't Yahaba there. 

“Kyotani eyes are still glazed over, where yahaba?” Oikawa was still frantic but he could care less. Where was yahaba? How much time had passed? 

There was another presence in front of him he couldn't tell who it was, but they had the alphas scent on them..”where is he..?” 

“Look he might be coming too” the new figure in front of him spoke… Iwaizumi, maybe?

“Where did al-alpha go? Breathed out. His body was heavy and although his brain was starting to ungaze he still missed the presence and the scent that was just there.

“Kyotani are you ok?” 

“Mmm where is he?” 

“He's at home now, it's gonna be alright, we’ll get you home and safe” 

He was being lifted and it felt wrong, this wasn't yahaba, why was yahaba home he should have been right there. Where did he go? 

Someone was apologizing, it was irritating, he just wanted the alpha that was for some reason not in front of him. 

“I'm so sorry, I should have known this was going to happen, I shouldn't have let it get this far, I should have separated you two, I'm so sorry kyoutani.” The rambling was the last thing he remembered. 

  
  
  
  


Kyoutani shot up from his bed, he was sweating and breathing heavy. It was pitch black outside and the alramn next to his bed said it was 1:32 am. The room was at a stand still. He tried to remember why or how he got to his bed, he was in the locker room..with Yahaba..who he submitted too…

Kyoutani groaned. What the hell was he thinking. He slapped hands to his face and dragged them down his face. He remembered it, he remembered the feeling of letting go and the hazy, it felt so intimate. The way yahaba’s breath felt across his skin, the tongue that dragged across his neck, his hand flew to his neck where the alpha was earlier, what he said still rattled in his head. 

_ “I guess either way i'd make you mine” _

There was a knock at the door and his mom poked her head through, “how are you feeling?” 

“Tired, what happened?” 

“Two third years came, said they were from your volleyball team, said an alpha had forced you to submit and carried you home, they were so distraught. I was so worried, are you ok?” 

“I.. i don't think i was really forced…It was.. Weird..umm what happened to the alpha?” 

“Did you know the alpha, cause we can go to the school and have him-” 

“No mom, that's not nessaracy” 

“What do you mean not nessaracy, you were basically attacked.. They said they had taken him home and you were pretty out of it.” 

“It's not necessary cause I wasn't forced and I instagetted it.” 

“Honey..” 

“Mother i'm not just saying that I mean it” 

“Ok..we can talk about it and we’ll see, it's late.. Do you want me to call the school and tell them you’ll be absent tomorrow?” 

“No, im ok, i’m not injured or anything, there no need to”

“If you say so, rest up sweetie” His mother doesn't look convinced and looks at him again before closing the door. 

The omega fell back again on his bed. This was going to be a nightmare, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would never get off his back about this, with their worrying, and maybe teasing, and if they told the team...how was he supposed to go back? But he wanted to go back, to play volleyball, to see yahaba. He wanted to know if he was serious, was that supposed to be an offer of courtship? That's not exactly how you're supposed to do it but then again they weren't exactly like everyone else. He didn't sleep much, there was not much to think about. 

  
  
  
  


The next day at practice, yahaba wasn't there, Oikawa mother henned him and Iwaizumi looked concerned. Nobody else knew why, they hadn't told anyone. Kyoutani was thankful for that. It was four days later that Yahaba had shown back up at practice. Looking a little bit of a mess. He looked tired and avoided eye contact with Oikawa and Iwaizumi and acted like Kyoutani was the black plague.  It was frustrating, His inner omega was just begging to go see why he was being avoided and ignored, that day there was only one side glares and one side snide comments. Kyoutani was trying to get him to do something and he isn't budging. It wasn't just his inner omega that wanted to see what was wrong.

“Stupid Alpha” he curssed under his breath. It took him by surprise. He's never said that, never unconsciously thought of yahaba as an alpha instead of an asshole, or an alpha wanna be. This was beginning to mess with his head too much. Yahaba was close enough to ear and a small snarl passed his lips. He knew the omega was talking to him. It was in their nature to defend himself, but he walked about. 

By lunch Kyoutani was done and over with this. He was over being ignored, no wonder Oikawa threw such a fit whenever Iwaizumi ignored him. This was the worst. 

Yahaba was talking with Watari when Kyoutani approached, “Where were you?” 

“Normally i'm asking you that question” He didnt look up from his food and Kyoutani ready to pop a blood vessel. 

“Answer me” 

“Id rather not” 

“Guys, lets not do this now” Watari butt in but was ignored all together. Kyoutani was to focused on the Alpha and the Alpha in question was looking anywhere but at the Omgea. 

“You can't just pull the shit you did and then leave for 4 days and come back and act like this. So fucking answer me” 

Yahaba was quiet for a second and looked at Kyoutani and then Watari, “watari do you mind if we have a second?” 

“Uhh” The beta was hesitant. Was it really a smart idea considering the past few weeks..

“It won't get violent I promise, please” 

“Fine.. just don't..” the words went one ear and out the other, Kyoutani’s main focus was on the alpha in front of him. 

Once the beta was gone Kyoutani looked at the other expectantly. He just sighed. 

“I was having my rut.” Like that one phrase explained everything. 

“Ok..”

“I'm sorry for the way I behaved, I was pissed and my rut started and instead of leaving I came at you and things got out of hand.” he didn't look at the omega when he spoke and something in him broke, no like control but maybe his heart. That means everything that was said was in the midst of his rut. His inner omega howled at the pain and he felt like crying, but he couldn't do that. Why did this bother him so damn much? 

“So it was all..what.. Just your rut talking? None of that was…” 

“if I tell you I meant every word I said and that I came at you because I like you it would be the truth, but you don’t like me, and I forced you to submit. It was wrong.” 

“You're confusing me, I don't care about any of that, what I want to know is did you mean it?” 

“Every word” Yahaba finally looked into Kyoutani's eyes, meeting his gaze with just as intense eyes. 

“You want me to be your omega?” 

“Yes. But i-” 

“Shut up” he fell forward and pulled the alpha to him. Their nose knocked together but it didn't matter when their lips finally met. 

It was awkward and it held none of the tension that was on the court or even in the locker room days ago, it was relief and sweet. Yahaba wrapped his arms around the omega waist and leaned in more, when they pulled away kyoutani had to speak first. 

“I submitted”

“I know”

“You said-”

“I know what i said, is that what you want?”

It was something kyoutani had thought alot about the past couple days, He doesn't know how it began, if it was when he had gotten a small taste of yahaba had that started something, stirred something from his inner omega who howled in the absence of the alpha, in himself when he wanted nothing but to be able to smell the intoxicating scent and let in fill his lungs, it was all he wanted for the past week, he wanted the alpha to finish what he started. He wanted it, he wanted the alpha and he wanted Yahaba. 

“Yes”

“Then you will be mine”

They leaned back into each other and kissed again and Kyoutani was bubbly and delighted, He could breathe in the scent that's been so dearly missed. And when the bell rang there was a promise to talk more later and after they scent quickly so the people knew to back off, back off the both of them, their scent intertwined and though it was faint people still noticed.  Kyoutani had a small grin on his face the whole day and thought about what this meant. It was something he wanted and was sudden but he couldn’t careless, this was the feeling of being on cloud nine. It was like when he finally submitted and his mind was hazy but content. But he was more aware now. 

After practice they walked home. it was the long waited and much needed talk. Yahaba talked about how he didnt know how to prove to him he was a worthy alpha and although it sounded stupid, to make Kyoutani sumbit was the only way he could think of. They talked about Yahaba going through his rut thinking of how it would have been so much better if his omega was there and was so embarrassed to think that his inner alpha had all but claimed him before they were in a courtship. He was ashamed of what he had done to the omega because he thought he had asked him into a corner and forced him to submit, they talked out how Kyoutani wanted him to prove himself and was egging him on for weeks and when he left the locker room was distressed that he wasn't there anymore and was searching for him. 

They opened up to each other slowly and the next couple days and eventually Kyoutani sported a silver metal band on his right middle finger as a proper courting gift. 

Practice was still filled with hatred and sinde rude comment but there was no malicious intent behind it. It was just their way of communicating. It was slightly different when they were in the space of their own rooms, cuddling together, scenting, relaxed. They fell together like puzzle pieces and although they didn't quite balance eachother out like yin and yang they kept each other in check, they loved the other despite flaws and had their own way of doing things. 

Because Yahaba may not act like an alpha to anyone else he was definitely an alpha to Kyoutani. He was an A-typical alpha that had an A-typical omega. 


	2. How its Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a lot of explaining in this chapter cause I know everyones omgeaverse is different so heres my take on it
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter it was a lot of fun to write!

Chapter two ~ How its Going

It was their third year now, and after the locker room incident in their second year things had become...different. 

Yahaba and Kyoutani were just as inseparable as Oikawa and Iwaizumi were. History did in fact repeat itself, the Setter and Ace duo, Alpha and Omega that had bonded, it created an undeniable in sync communication between them. 

But then again nothing had really changed. 

They still fought about the randomest things on court and off. They glared at each other and the sarcastic remarks only seemed to increase. The new first years were scared to interfere and Watari was just done. He had been promised wouldn't have to tell them to get a room or to shut up but here he was. But it was mostly because they knew it wasn't out of spite or out of anger most the time, it was how they communicated and how they talked. It was just how they were. 

Now just like how it was not common knowledge until recently that Kyoutani was indeed an Omega, it was becoming common knowledge that Yahaba was more of an Alpha than he let on. Alpha’s were known to be territorial, known for their fierce possessiveness. Kyoutani thought he didn't have to worry about that. Seeing as his to-be mate wasn't anything like a normal alpha. He really should have guessed differently though. The man was a territorial and jealous one at that. He was petty and was unafraid to cause trouble because someone was leaning a little too close into his omega’s space for the alpha’s liking. 

He snapped at Iwaizumi one to many times in their earlier stages of courtship. Oikawa had to give him a _“talk”_ and Yahaba was sure it wasn't out of him being the captain but more that Yahaba was snapping at Iwaizumi, a man who was happily mated and would never try anything, and that should he be reminded _he_ was the one to try something before anyone. (the locker room incident *cough cough*)

It was a slight wake up call, He tried his hardest to not and it was a struggle but he managed. It helped that Kyoutani wasn't exactly sociable and most people thought he would drag them to the depths of hell if they made eye contact with him. It was an instinctual thing and he knew it was not a very good excuse but it was the only one he had. 

Kyoutani was not complaining about how possessive the other was. They were both a bit on the territorial side, Kyoutani scented him heavily during lunch because afterwards he had a class with some beta who he just knew had a crush on yahaba. He couldn't be there physically to ward off the bitch so his scent and the multiple love bites that were left unhidden on the alphas neck would just have to do. Kyoutani had just as many to show for and the intertwined scents were easy to pinpoint when they were so prominent. The ring that the omega wore everyday on his left middle finger was another sign, jewelry was not allowed at school beside a few expectations. 

Courtship offers were mostly always in jewelry, the school allowed courtship offers to be worn, and anything that had your family crest or symbol if you had one. The family crest was dying and wasn't as common anymore but to those who had it, it was an important symbol of old status. The school allowed it because of culture. 

But the silver ring was an obvious sign of being taken, Kyoutani had even stopped shoving his hands in his pant pockets so it was easier to see. (Curtoristy to Yahaba complaining about it, “i want people to see it Ken, they have to know”)

Although their efforts left many turning their nose to the prominent scent that lingered on them, yahaba had stopped getting confessions every other day and people were staring but mostly because they couldn't believe what they were seeing. But it didn’t stop some of the student body to think their relationship was flimsy. 

Yahaba still got confessions every once in a while, and with the knowledge that the school's volleyball team's mad dog was an omega, Kyoutani was getting the attention he never wanted. Alpha and Beta alike came up to him, some were offering courtship others just wanted to see if they could take and tame the omega like how another alpha had. 

It disgusted him to say the least. He sure as hell wasn't tamed and if only they knew that neither was his alpha. It was hard to see why others had the audacity to come up to him with such things, it was blatantly there on his skin, in his scent and more than obvious he was taken. And with the deep purple and blue hickeys that looked almost painful on his neck and wrist was a clear sign that he had a possessive mate. (They were not painful and he loved them) 

That didn't seem to deter brave ones though. Today was one of the rare days Yahaba was helping Watari with the math homework that he didn’t do, it was due next class so Kyoutani was heading to the library, he wanted some peace and quiet before he had to deal with his peers and the teachers lecture. 

He never made it to the library though. As of right now he was cornered, the hallways were less busy, everyone was outside eating their lunch or in classrooms. Just be the scent alone he could tell the other was an Alpha. 

The scent was disgusting and made Kyoutani scrunch his nose in distaste. The boy was a third year and Kyoutani had seen him before but never cared enough to know his name. Maybe he is on the tennis team… it didn't matter but the tennis boy was getting on his nerves. He was too close for comfort and he talked way too much.

“I'm taken you kno-” 

“I’m just saything that maybe we should hang out..have you ever dated anyone else? There are other peop-”

“Stop. We will not be “hanging out” I just said I had a boyfriend and it's not just dating, it's _courtship_ ” Kyoutani in truth glared up at the man but he made it seem like he was glaring down at him. Like he was looking down at gum on his new shoes instead of a person. 

There was a big difference between just dating and courtship. Courtship was equivalent to getting handed a promise ring and being proposed too, it was the promise and commitment that brings marriage and being mated, of spending your life together. Dating was casual and not taken as serious. Dating was getting to know the other so you know if you want to offer courtship.

Yahaba and Kyoutani skipped dating. Yahaba offered courtship almost two weeks after the incident and Kyoutani accepted. They have been in a courtship for a little over a year and hand been bonded to each other for just as long. Bonding and mating are indeed separate things. Mating is like Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the bite mark in the most sensitive and main scent gland, it ties them together and gives a deeper connection, you can almost sense or feel the other emotions and if it's a really strong connection people have been know to feel the others physical pain. (If Iwa hit Oikawa a little too hard with a volleyball to the back of the head he was sure to feel the same headache Oikawa was later)

Being bonded was a step down for mating, it was already doing the deed or having done it and feeling at a loss or restless without the others presence or scent, it was the attachment and trust between them that was growing, the need for the other, kyoutani’s inner omega was never happy unless he was at least in the presence of Yahaba and it was the same for the alpha. It sounded like hell but it just felt like you were re-falling in love everyday. It was a forever honeymoon phase that lasted till being mated. 

So for this random alpha to be ignoring a long term courtship was just rude and dishonorable. 

“But i've seen the guy, looks like a beta and acts like one too..bet you’ve never had a real alpha” the tennis boy winked and drew himself a little closer into Kyoutanis space. 

Now that was just too damn fucking far. Kyoutani could say that about his alpha all he wanted, that was his man and he will do as he pleases but for another person to say that was just too far, Yahaba was a great boyfriend and he was damn sure the best alpha he could have. He never forced him (unless it was to be nice) to do anything he didn't want and was the only alpha that could _satisfy_ him and please him the way he liked. 

It was one thing to be a dick and flirt, it was another to out right insult his courtmate. 

“Now listen here you piece of shit you have no fucking right to say that when you act like-” before he could even start to let his anger out and unleash he words onto this alpha when he was overwhelmed with the scent. It wasn't heavenly or intoxicating like Yahaba’s, it made him want to throw up, the alpha pressed his scent father into his space and he could smell the other breath along with the scent that was intruding his lungs. 

Everything in him was yelling at him _“danger, move, threat, threat, not my alpha, alpha”_ he took a large and unsteady step back as his face twisted in disgust, his back to the cold locker. He was being trapped and caged and he could do nothing but fight his way out. 

He knew he would probably get in trouble if a fight broke loose but everything in him didn't care, every cell in his body screamed for him to lift his fist up and put up a fight. Fight or flight instinct kicked in and he was sure as hell gonna fight. He clenched his fist and was ready to punch this kid smack in the jaw. 

The sound of something hitting the metal lockers echoed one locker away from Kyoutani’s head and he jumped from the loudness and proximity of the noise. He almost smacked his head into the locker trying to see who the hell just did that. 

“Get. away from him.” Yahaba stood there seething, his mouth was pulled into a snarl and his hand remained on the locker and he was livid. The demanding and anger that filled his tone sent shivers down his spine and it looked like he wasn't the only one. The tennis boy looked like he knew he had fucked up but remained cool, the smug look on his face did not hide the fear in his eyes. 

Tennis boy snarled back and took a step forward, he opened his mouth to say something but was overpowered. Yahaba slammed his fist into the locker and a loud band came form it once again but this time it made a slight dent, the growl that came from yahaba was loud and came from the back of his throat and deep in his chest, he pressed out his own scent and the omega was hit with the familiar smell it was like a breath of fresh air. His scent was a little..burnt.. It had a tangy tinge to it and it was a testament to the anger that filled him. 

“Get. Away. and _back off!_ ” Yahaba was raising his voice and the other alpha had all but jumped back from Kyoutani when his alpha took a menacing step forward. Kyoutani could immediately feel the difference, he felt safe with yahaba’s scent powerfully wafting the halls and the other alpha was now father away from him, no longer in his personal space. 

He thought that it was going to be a fight, Yahaba wasn't backing down. There was no hesitancy in him at the moment. If a fight broke out he would go for the kill. The other alpha looked like he was contemplating his moves. The other let out a low growl and cursed under his breath as he pulled his eyes away and walked past Yahaba hitting him in the shoulder, the brunette let out another snarl before turning back to Kyoutani. 

At this point there was a crowd, heads of students poking their heads out from classrooms and some of the student body was now in the halls coming in from lunch as saw the ending of whatever just happened. Nobody said anything, but nobody pulled their eyes away from them. Curious to see what would happen next. 

Without a care in the world the alpha pulls Kyoutani to his chest and takes a long inhale of kyoutani’s scent. Either he's unaware of the crowd that had started forming or simply doesn't give a shit. No matter what was going on through the alphas brain he still bit harshly at the gland at the omega’s neck and kyoutani had to stop himself from whimpering. His scent was still crispy but was slowly fading from the air and returning to the normal fresh scent he had. 

The brunette growled lowly into the other neck, smelling the leftover scent on his omega. It was revolting and the alpha wanted it gone. Now. 

He pulled them down to the floor of the lockers and class had already started. The bell chimed minutes ago, it left the hallways empty again and people had scattered when they saw no fight would be happening. They sat on the floor, Kyoutani was pulled into the other lap and Yahaba wrapped his arms and legs around the fake blonde protectively, caging him in. 

He thoroughly scent marked him and let the others do the same, normally they didn't do this in public but it was really the only way for Kyoutani to calm his nerves and for Yahaba to calm down from his anger. He was still breathing heavily and was grumbling into the others skin. 

_ “Your mine Kentarou”  _

“I know” 

“Is there not enough proof?” he mumbled to himself and bit into the back of his neck, he didn't have enough hair to cover that area, it was going to be plain as day later when the bruise had time to form. He continued to attack the area and more, until he was satisfied. Kentarou had one of Shigeru’s hands pressed to his nose, there was a small gland at his wrist and he hid his quiet moans and whimpers into the skin there. 

When Shigeru had calmed down he set his chin onto shoulder, the air was thick with the alpha’s scent, you could barely tell that Kyoutani's floral scent was there. Someone was probably going to complain about it. 

“Thank you,” Kentarou whispered, he only said it loud enough for the other to hear and he pressed his back into the comfort of his to-be mate. He could fight his own battles and he won most of them by himself, he was ready for this one too. But it was a good reminder that this man would always have his back and would always be there to protect and care for him. He wasn't alone and that was what he loved. He had someone who wanted to fight for and with him.

“Tell me if that ever happens again, tell me if anything happens big or small, mkay?” 

Kentarou nods, turning his head to the side where Shigeru’s head rests on his shoulder and kisses him. It was soft and passionate, with the left over anger and anxiety spilling out. It left them both refreshed and smiling. 

A bell rang and they realized that they had missed a class and if they weren’t fast they’d miss another, kentarou got up first and held out his hand for Shigeru who took it and pulled himself up. They walked down third year halls holding hands and when they reached their class Shigeru brought their intertwined hands up and kissed the courtship offer ring that was on display on Kentarou's hand. 

“Soon you’ll have my mark, and i'll have yours, and then no one will dare.” Shigeru promised and he opened the doors releasing their hands so he could take his seat. Kentarou followed but he felt the butterflies and his heart skipped a beat as he took his seat a moment before their teacher came in. They didn't care at the looks they had gotten through the rest of the day or when they were questioned at practice that afternoon. 

All Kentarou could think about was the promise, It was a promise he couldn't wait to have fulfilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was gonna be only two chapters but I was convinced. So there will be more! 
> 
> i really liked how this turned out so let me know what you think. 
> 
> Twitter is @heaplieos

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make sure this is clear, that what happened in the locker room. If Kyoutani was really not comfortable submitting and was not ok with Yahaba saying he was going to make him his omega he could have fought his way out and would not have hesitaited to. I know i did not make it clear but Kyoutani and yahaba "tenison" was their crushes on each other and Kyotani didn't know how to deal with it and yahaba didn't know what to do to show him so he want him to submit so he could show him he was worthy. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense. if it doesn't please ask me on twitter @heapllieos 
> 
> whoop there will be more of this were they are third years and i hope you like a possessive Yahaba cause thats whats next.


End file.
